


Frio

by Bella_Kuran



Category: Dragon Ball, Vegebul - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Kuran/pseuds/Bella_Kuran
Summary: Tama tiene frío y va en busca de la única persona que puede proveerle calor, ¿con qué sorpresa se encontrara el minino?





	Frio

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon Ball no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, pero nadie me dice que no puedo hacer lo que quiera con ellos, ¿o si?

**FRIO**

 

El frío lo despertó, se encontró solo en la gran cama de sus amos y recordó oírlos hablar de un viaje a una conferencia. Se desperezó y decidió buscar a la otra persona que podria brindarle calor: el saiyajin. No sabia porqué le gustaba tanto, tal vez era su olor ya que definitivamente no lo repelía, era un olor almizclado, como a madera picante y dulce a la vez, que lo hacia sentir cómodo y seguro.

Caminó por el pasillo y bajó los escalones buscando su salida al patio para buscarlo en esa gran esfera ronroneante en la cual permanecía todo el día, no sabia que tanto hacia allí ya que cuando lograba entrar y acomodarse, el macho saiyan lo tomaba del cuello, lo alzaba hasta sus ojos y con voz fuerte decía: " _no quiero volver a verte aquí, no a menos que quieras morir_ _"_ , a continuación lo tiraba al césped fuera de la esfera.

Raro... él en verdad no creía que el macho saiyan fuera a hacerle tal cosa, ya que la otra persona que él trataba así era a la hembra humana hija de sus amos, a ella también le cogía el cuello y le gritaba pero no le hacia daño.

Salió al patio e inmediatamente su cola se erizó, la delgada capa de nieve y la ausencia del ronroneo de la esfera lo hizo cambiar de opinión y buscar al otro macho en su cuarto, tal vez ya estaba dormido. A mitad de las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso encontró la camisa que -recordó- llevaba la hembra azul ese día, al final de las gradas la pequeña mesa con flores estaba destrozada y por el pasillo el resto de ropa de la hembra, no podía creer que fuera tan desordenada.

Agradeció que el macho saiyan no hubiera cerrado totalmente la puerta y caminó al interior prestando atención a la cama donde se veía recostada la figura del macho, trepó por el lado izquierdo y se sorprendió al encontrar otro cuerpo allí, el saiyajin normalmente dormía solo, decidió investigar un poco y reconoció a la hembra humana por su olor, girando su cabeza y moviendo sus orejas se preguntó que estaría haciendo ella allí, ese no era su cuarto, decidió no pensarlo mucho y se acurrucó igual que ella al cálido cuerpo a su lado, tal vez ella estaba allí por la misma razón que él: el frío.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos!! Este corto one-shot esta escrito hace mas de un año, fue para un reto de una pagina de facebook -la cual no me acuerdo cual fue- el cual consistía en escribir una historia corta de no mas de 300 palabras desde el punto de vista de un animal, la vida pasó y olvidé el fic y la pagina, acabo de encontrarlo y decidí ¿porqué no? así que aquí esta!!


End file.
